Do Not Flinch
by polykhromatik
Summary: AU: Admiral Helena Cain survives an attack from Gina. One scene Ch-3 inspired by another fanfiction. Femslash - Cain/Starbuck. Next story is Artemis, please see profile.
1. Coup d'Etat

**I do not own the characters.**

After the joint operation and the aborted secret mission, Captain Kara "Starbuck" Thrace sighed with relief. She was waiting at the BattleStar Pegasus, Command In Control (CIC). She wanted nothing better than to get off the Pegasus and see how Lee was doing. Admiral Helena Cain was proud how her Commander Air Group (CAG) had conducted herself professionally, the mission had been very successful.

"I am really proud of you. Tomorrow, let's start planning for the rescue mission for the survivors back at the Colonies," stated Cain. "You should go celebrate, you've earned it."

"Thank you Sir," Starbuck responded.

Starbuck quietly sighed in relief and quickly made a beeline, jogging to the hangar deck. She felt freer when she boarded a viper and headed towards Galactica. She needed to see and talk to someone; that person was Lee.

Cain was very pleased how the operations of the mission went despite the different command styles. Both ships had worked together and fought against the Cylons winning a major battle. However, a certain detail nagged at her; the unfinished business of the two men from the BattleStar Galactica charged with murder of one her officers. The dispute had almost escalated to a shooting war. Then there was Gina, she didn't want to deal with that. She blotted her out of mind.

Picking up the receiver, "Give me Galactica Actual," commanded Cain.

She wrestled what she said next.

"Bill, I've decided to cancel the orders of execution but instead conduct a military trial with civilian oversight."

"Admiral, thank you for reconsidering … that's a wise decision," said Adama. "I have the President; she would like to speak to you."

* * *

Starbuck was walking fast in Galactica's corridor when she bumped into Kat. She pulled Starbuck aside.

"Have you heard?"

Starbuck growled, "Not now I . . ."

She ignored Starbuck's surly behavior. "The Quorum had a meeting; Commander Adama has been promoted to Fleet Admiral."

"What the frak are you talking about?"

"The Quorum voted on it and the President approved the promotion," added Kat.

Starbuck was pleased but then looked concern. She just realized if Adama becomes in charge she would never be able to go ahead with the rescue mission. Cain was the only one who shown interest in the plan. Earlier Cain had encouraged her to start planning the mission. She was her champion. Starbuck recalled the meeting she had with Adama and the President, and how she failed to convince them. She suddenly felt queasy.

"What's wrong?" asked Kat.

"I'm alright, I'm just exhausted," lied Starbuck.

* * *

"You must be joking," replied Cain as she shook her head in disbelief.

"I assure you I'm not," replied President Laura Roslyn.

"I'm not amused," said Cain as her expression changed, she looked shocked. "Madame President, I'd to like to see the official document," said Cain, tersely.

"I am sending my aide over with the document."

Roslyn knew full well that Cain would want proof; she had already given Billy the sealed document to deliver to her.

"And before you hang up _on me_ – your presence is required on Colonial One," ordered Roslyn.

Cain bristled and clenched the phone; she was about wrench it from the socket. She was appalled. Frak this can't be happening thought Cain after she hung up. Of all the things that could happen today, this had to happen. She was starting to feel tense and her temples were beginning to throb.

Cain wanted to hit something or else explode. Instead, she held her hands outstretched on the command console while waiting patiently. Where the hell is this aide? She tried to relax by breathing slowly but the longer she waited the more she seethed. Her staff at CIC could see the Admiral was in a sour mood and gave her some space.

* * *

On the Galactica officer quarters, Starbuck arrived where Lee was recovering but stayed back when she noticed someone was already talking to him. She listened to the ongoing conversation while remaining hidden.

"Lee don't worry we're all safe now," consoled Dualla. "Admiral Adama is in charge now."

"When did this happen?" asked Lee.

"Apparently, the Quorum held an emergency meeting this morning, they voted on making your father Fleet Admiral. The President approved and signed the measure," stated Dualla. "I think they were nervous about Admiral Cain."

"Phew, we're all better off," agreed Lee. "I hope my dad can work with her?"

"I hope so too."

"You watch, things are going to be better, Dee. I wish I could party right now but the doctor says I should take it easy. Anyways, shouldn't you be having fun with Billy?" asked Lee.

"I don't love him anymore," blurted Dualla.

"What happened? Did he do something to you?"

"He feels like a brother to me and it didn't feel right," declared Dualla. "I don't love him the way I feel about you. I love you Lee."

"Oh! Dee, I never knew you felt this way," whispered Lee as he held Dualla's hands.

Dualla cradled Lee's hands in hers.

"Come closer and let me show you how I feel," said Lee as he sat up and kissed Dee.

Starbuck hung her head and slipped out. Why couldn't she have said that? She had imagined saying those same words. Yet those words never seem to surface and she had so many chances. Instead she always ended up arguing and fighting with Lee. Defeated Starbuck left; she wanted to get drunk.

Starbuck wasn't interested in going to the makeshift still and hanging around the joyous partygoers. She would probably start a fist fight. Starbuck heard the Pegasus's galley had better liquor and she could be alone. Good hard liquor . . . if one knew how to find it.

* * *

It had been awhile since Admiral Cain had to stand tall and say "Sir" in front of a superior officer. Having the President present at the same time did not help matters either. Roslyn had ordered a meeting at Colonial One and Cain mustered all her strength to be steady and still.

While looking at both the President and Admiral Adama, Cain focused herself eyes beyond them to calm down. She conceded she hadn't seen this coming. Cain also admitted it was brilliant how she had been outmaneuvered and now outranked. And no one got hurt or killed in the process. She had been so embroiled in recent events that she had yet to meet the new civilian officials that made up the Quorum.

Cain kept her mouth shut and let the Roslyn talk on. She could not believe she was being lectured by a former schoolteacher. She chaffed from this rebuke but she let it roll it off her shoulders. Cain was partially listening to Roslyn describing the legality of the Quorum voting process and the President's responsibility in military matters. Cain wished she hurried up, as she shifted her stance impatiently. What Cain really cared about was where she stood in the new power structure.

Roslyn had the distinct feeling that Cain was giving the appearance of listening while being silently being defiant with her smug attitude. Roslyn wasn't sure if she preferred her pacing about like a wild animal and her explosive voice or her quiet insolence. It was infuriating. She could be such a pain in the ass.

"Admiral Cain, do you have anything to say?" concluded Roslyn.

"Yes I do," stated Cain. "Admiral Adama I want to congratulate you on your promotion to Fleet Admiral."

She extended a hand to Admiral Adama for a handshake.

"Thank You," responded Adama as he shook hands with Admiral Cain.

Adama had observed Cain trying to maintain a cool detachment when the President had spoken. He could see it was a struggle for this young Admiral now that the roles were reversed since his promotion to the top spot. Adama knew this officer had risen rapidly in rank by accomplishment, connection, determination, and tough grit – a rising star.

Adama recalled almost being burnt by this rising star. His reaction had been to try to snuff it out. In the end, he changed his mind; he felt the whole world had gone mad. He could see the fire in this rising star and hoped to capitalize on Cain's strength. He saw her as a peer who could provide insights. He wondered though if she would be a team player. Adama mused; he much preferred a fireball than an ice princess.

"If I knew where Laura hid the liquor we could have a toast and have a good talk," half-joked Adama.

On cue, Roslyn gracefully stepped out of the room. Roslyn speculated how Adama would get her to cooperate. Cain wondered what kind of reprimand she would receive from Adama.

* * *

At the galley, Starbuck finally found what she was looking for, a nice large bottle of premium, top shelf liquor. She reached out for the bottle in the concealed compartment. One of the crewmember had spilled the beans after a little 'persuasion'. With the bottle in her hands she popped off the cap. Starbuck was alone; it was just her and her bottle. She was hoping for a slow, mind numbing buzz.

* * *

Getting to the point and assuming the worst, Cain asked despondently, "Sir what is you want from me?"

"I'm not going to take away your command or judge you. Tomorrow, you and I start with a clean slate," said Adama, calmly.

"I want you on my team – we need to work together."

Cain wondered if it was possible to work 'together' as a team. She winced. Cain had been on her own since surviving the Cylon attacks. She also was use to a having it her way and giving orders. Moreover his command style was so different than hers.

"I need your military skills and cunning to destroy the Cylons but I also want you to help_ protect the civilian fleet,_" emphasized Adama.

Exasperated, "Sir, You ask a lot," said Cain.

"I want your cooperation," stressed Adama. H looked sternly at Cain as she briefly closed her eyes in frustration.

"I know this is hard to accept but we're all that remains of humanity. I do not have the luxury to conduct military campaigns," said Adama, firmly. "Trust me if I could I would."

Cain disagreed. Be on the offensive now that they dealt the Cylons a major blow. Strike while they had the advantage, instead of running off scared. Always fleeing, no wonder morale was so low. And this nonsense about wandering in space looking for some fairy-tale place called Earth. She'd rather fight for twelve planets that exist than go on a quest for a single mythical planet.

"Then I say institute a draft if we're not recruiting enough solders. Militarize the civilian fleet; make humanity stronger," retorted Cain.

She could see trouble, two battleships with a small complement of military personnel and odd assortment of civilian ships with over forty-thousand civilians. It would strain if not break the back of the military.

"It is one thing to unite our forces but expecting me to hand-hold these helpless civilians while they enjoy a free ride . . . that's too much. The civilians need to pick up the slack," argued Cain.

Adama knew it was not easy for Cain. He understood her. Adama remembered when he also wanted to strike back at the Cylons after they attacked the 12 Colonies. Instead, he was held back when he had to shepherd the civilian fleet to safety. Adama needed her help and hope she would cooperate.

"I'll keep your suggestions in mind. However, the choice is yours. Tell me your intentions at the next staff briefing," concluded Adama as he dismissed Cain.

On the way back to the Pegasus in her raptor, Cain mulled over what had been said. What choice was there? Be a team player and take orders or be benched. She couldn't defy Adama. He now enjoyed a vote of confidence and had the support of the civilian fleet.

When Cain arrived on the Pegasus, her crew members were still celebrating. She couldn't get into the festive mood. Instead she sought to be alone and vent. Cain considered the firing range but passed the gym room first and noticed it was unoccupied. Locking the door, she took off her jacket and put on some punching gloves. Cain let loose her anger on the large, heavy punching bag.


	2. Don't Flinch

After her workout, arriving at her quarters Admiral Cain hope for some sleep after a long, exhausting day. She shifted her jacket off her arm and propped it on her shoulder, while fishing in her pant pocket for her keycard. Strangely enough, Cain noticed her sentry was not posted at her doorway.

Cain was about to call security when she saw Starbuck strolling towards her, she look tired or perhaps drunk. She was carrying a bottle of liquor that looked partially consumed. Normally Cain would have reprimanded this kind behavior but gave Starbuck a break. She faced Starbuck.

"I thought you left Pegasus. Are you back to celebrate?"

"Aw not me – not in the mood for partying," sputtered Starbuck, staggering almost into Cain.

"Tell me about it," concurred Cain while steadying Starbuck against the bulkhead.

"Good share this bottle with me and let's swap stories," raggedly smiled Starbuck as she held up the bottle.

"I don't know," said Cain looking dubiously at the amber liquid in the bottle. The bottle label had been peeled off.

"I won't do anything you don't like," slurred Starbuck, grinning at Cain.

She nodded amusingly. "That's not what I meant, it looks cheap," said Cain.

"No Sir – its good stuff. Believe me – I only drink the best, when I can get it," boasted Starbuck.

"Well, I only get and drink the best," affirmed Cain. She stared at Starbuck who was proffering the bottle.

"OK just one drink." Cain was too tired to argue. "After that you'll have to go, I have to get some rest."

What a relief it was to be in her quarters. Now she had a half-drunk Captain to deal with who was being silly. At least this took her mind off her troubles. Setting aside her jacket on the table, Cain took two shot glasses from a small cabinet. She took the bottle from Starbuck pouring herself and Starbuck drinks.

Cain took the drink in one swallow and let the smooth liquid take effect. Cain felt the sensation finally kick in – a smooth, low burning fire. She closed her eyes savoring the moment and licked her lips with her tongue. Cain wanted the moment to last. Opening her eyes, Cain nodded in approval at Starbuck.

"I told you it was good," smiled Starbuck.

She poured herself another drink and one for Starbuck. "How about a toast. . . ," started Cain.

"Yes how about a toast to your downfall," said Gina as she held a handgun pointed at Cain. Shocked Cain dropped her drink and instinctively reached for her handgun on her hip.

"But first let's see you beg and roll over."

"Frak me," said Cain as quickly pulled out her gun with the safety off.

"What's that? You want me to frak you," giggled Starbuck as she staggered between her and Gina.

Gina hesitated; she no longer had a direct view of Cain.

"Kara - Get down," commanded Cain, as she gestured Starbuck with her handgun drawn.

Inebriated, Starbuck turned towards to face Gina as she fumbled to retrieve her own gun from her holster. But Gina didn't wait for a clear shot but fired instead. Gods thought Cain as saw Starbuck collapse to the floor.

Cain felt a familiar cold sensation beginning to paralyze her. She fought it off before it consumed her. Enraged she lifted her arms and pointed the gun at Gina. Without hesitation she squeezed the trigger, firing at will until every round was gone from the gun chamber. Then all else became a blur. When it was over Cain was breathing hard. She blinked several times, realizing she was the only one standing. She knelt down looking at Starbuck. The loud banging at the doorway finally brought Cain back from a stupor.

* * *

Cain was speaking on the phone and giving orders in her quarters while the marines stood guard next to her. Lying on her back, Starbuck groaned loudly. A medic had unzipped her flight suit to her waist and was carefully removing a bulletproof vest.

Starbuck felt relieved when the vest had been removed. She no longer felt the burning sensation where the bullet was embedded in upper left shoulder of the vest. Instead she felt sore and she tried to get up.

"Lie still," chided the medic. "There's broken glass all over the place," as the medic brush away the broken glass.

The medic didn't see any bleeding. He gently touched the shoulder to feel for a broken bone.

Looking at Starbuck, "Can you move your arm?"

Starbuck nodded and moved her arm but it felt sore.

"You'll want to have the doctor check your shoulder. For now use this ice pack and take a painkiller if you need one."

Starbuck could see the aftermath of the attack. Several of glass shelves were broken where they once housed Admiral's weapons and knickknacks. The marines were placing the weapons and other items in plastic tubs while the broken glass was being swept away. Craning her neck she looked for Cain and instead saw blood stains on a wall.

"Admiral Cain?" Starbuck asked frantically.

"Is speaking on the phone," gestured the medic.

Starbuck turned her head toward that direction and sighed in relief when she saw Cain in view.

"Get me off this floor," commanded Starbuck.

Taking that to be good sign the medic motioned the guards to come over. "Guards help me lift the CAG upright."

Two guards carefully lifted the CAG upright as the medic removed errant pieces of glass. Cain could see Starbuck standing and moving about. Moments before Cain thought she had lost Starbuck, which made her stomach churned. She was so relieved to see her alive.

The medic guided Starbuck and was looking for a chair to sit her down other than the glass infested floor. Not a single damm chair in this room. He saw the plastic tubs near the Admiral. The medic thought better than to disturb Admiral Cain. Oh hell, it would have to do and sat Starbuck down on one of the tubs. Starbuck noticed how pale and drained Cain looked.

"I have Admiral Adama, Thrace, are you able to talk?" asked Cain.

Starbuck nodded yes as she took the receiver.

"Sir, I'm little winded and sore," spoke Starbuck.

Cain sat aside and talked to the medic while glancing occasionally at Starbuck.

"I heard you stepped in the line of fire," said Adama.

"I really don't remember much, I was drunk silly," said Starbuck as she looked over towards Cain. "Admiral Cain reacted quickly with a clear head."

Starbuck smiled at Cain.

"We're fortunate, I have her to thank for," stated Starbuck, soberly as she held Cain's hand for comfort.


	3. What happens on the Pegasus stays

After the last of the personnel had left, Cain spoke with the marines standing outside her doorway. She came back looking for Starbuck and was about to speak. But Starbuck turned away. She didn't want leave; she wanted to say something but didn't know how to start.

"What is it Kara?"

Instead Starbuck reached out for her bottle. So did Cain.

"Let go of the bottle," said Cain as she held fast to the bottle. Her hands were overlaid over Starbuck hands.

"Kara. Please look at me," whispered Cain.

Starbuck felt her heart leap with Cain's hand over hers. Suddenly, she wanted her hands on her, she wanted her. The touch also electrified Cain. Letting go of the bottle, Starbuck took one her hands running her fingers through Cain's long silken hair. While holding one of Cain's hands, Starbuck kissed it and proceeded to suck each of her fingers.

Cain felt her heart tumbled and temperature rise. Cain wasn't sure she when first started to have feelings for Starbuck, but the sensation of Starbuck playing with her hair and sucking her fingers in her mouth was driving her wild. She had wanted to do something similar to Starbuck, after her promotion to captain. However, at the time Cain wasn't completely sure about Starbuck.

"I want you. I want you to frak me," whispered Starbuck as she released Cain's fingers.

Cain getting was turned on and pulled back her hand. She took off hip holster holding her gun and placed it aside. Then Cain wrapped her arms around Starbuck's waist and drew her in close and asked, "Are you sure you want this?"

Starbuck responded with a soft kiss.

"Yes and I know you want it too," replied Starbuck seeing the desire in Cain's eyes.

Starbuck slipped her arms around Cain's waist and hugged her. She let Cain her kiss deeply. Cain's tongue played with Starbuck's tongue. Gods, her tongue was soft and yet demanding, observed Starbuck. Starbuck felt her lips starting to swell. Kara's hands start to roam underneath her tanks towards Cain's breasts. Cain felt that she was starting to lose herself and she tugged gently at Starbuck's swollen lips.

Cain grabbed Starbuck's hands and took her in bedroom. She pushed Starbuck against the wall and continued to kiss her. She momentarily stopped kissing, while she slowly peeled off Starbuck's tank tops one layer at time. Cain could see her alabaster white skin and smiled.

Cain slid her hands up Starbuck's torso taking off her bra. She kissed Starbuck's jaw line and then kissed her neck very slowly letting hers lips brush against Starbuck's neckline. While Cain continued kissing Starbuck's collarbone, she cupped one of Starbuck's breasts caressing the soft mound with her hand.

Starbuck moaned softly and her torso arched slightly. Cain drew small circles with her finger around Starbuck's soft breast and eventually leading to her nipple seeing it go erect. She repeated the same for other breast. She could hear Starbuck's rapid breathing and see the effect it was having her on body. Starbuck held on the wall to for support. Her abdomen was trembling and her legs were starting to shake.

She pushed back Cain for a moment and gasped for air. Starbuck moaned when Cain came back softly kissing her quivering belly and unzipped her flightsuit to her ankles letting it fall into a heap. She got up to kiss Starbuck. Starbuck kicked off her flightsuit and her boots.

"Helena . . . Frak . . . me," whispered Kara in between kisses.

"Just one thing," said Cain breathing heavily and in between kisses. "I don't want to be your mother, or sister or your toy."

Cain as she looked at Starbuck eyes and rested her hands on Starbuck's hip close to top edge of her panties.

"Good my mom's dead," kissed Starbuck. "Never had sister," kissed Starbuck. "Don't have one," murmured Starbuck as she started to take off Cain's tanks.

Cain took Starbuck to her bed propping her on her knees. Cain stood on the edge of bed behind her and kissed Starbuck's back. With one hand, she gently held one of Starbuck's breasts while the other rested on her navel. Cain lowered one of hands to caress Starbuck's clothed sex while with the other hand she pushed back Starbuck's hair to kiss her neck and her shoulder.

Cain couldn't believe how soft Starbuck's skin was and how she felt in her arms. Starbuck body bowed from Cain's touch. She heard Starbuck moan. Impatiently, Starbuck grab Cain's hand leading it inside her panty to her moist folds.

"Not so fast," whispered Cain as she took her hand out and pulled Starbuck's arm to her side.

"I need you," urged Starbuck as she turned her head facing Cain and kissed her.

Cain released her arm and slip off Starbuck's panties down to her thighs. Kneeling, Cain kissed her moist mound.

"Lie on your back," whispered Cain as she removed Kara's her panties and kissed her moist folds.

Cain resisted tasting her anymore. Instead she dipped one finger in and out in the deep folds, exploring every nook and cranny. Cain went between Kara's legs and inserted another finger. She paused to caress Starbuck's treasure trove with her thumb.

"Give me more . . . go deeper!" demanded Kara, she grabbed and pushed Cain's fingers to her sweet spot.

She glanced at Starbuck seeing the fire in her eyes. Cain was also starting to feel the heat rise and permeate into her; she resisted and continued stimulating Kara's swollen center. She increased the pace matching Starbuck's rocking pelvis, stopping occasionally to curl her fingers.

Cain could tell Starbuck was rapidly reaching climax, her pelvis was gyrating faster. Then with one more thrust Starbuck howled in delight. She let the wave of pleasure roll through her and sighed contently. Cain felt the heat of pleasure pass through her while keeping her fingers in Starbuck. She propped herself on her elbows and feeling satiated as she looked at Cain.

She groaned when Cain started to stimulating Starbuck's swollen center again.

"I'm not done fraking you," winked Cain as she rested her chin on Starbuck's hip.

Cain resumed and kissed Starbuck's pelvis while slipping her fingers slowly in and out. She started to suck on Starbuck's treasure trove. Starbuck let herself fall back taking it all in. Cain continued to caress Starbuck's treasures but with the tip of her tongue while simultaneously licking her. Cain alternated between sucking and licking while sliding her fingers in and out. Intermittently Cain would stop and trace Starbuck's edges with her thumb seeing the edges become rigid.

Starbuck was holding on to dear life, she felt like she was being catapulted in space. With one hand she held Cain's long hair while the other held the bed sheets, as her breathing became more pronounced. Cain slipped her free arm under one of Starbuck's thigh bringing her pelvis much close to her face. Starbuck let that thigh rest on Cain's shoulder with her foot resting on Cain's back.

Starbuck felt small sensations grow between her swollen center. Intoxicated and drenched, Cain looked up and sighed, her face was wet and flush. Wanting more, she dove back in and increased the pace. Starbuck moaned louder matching Cain's efforts. She let the pleasurable sensation overwhelm her until she could no longer bear it. She arched her body into Cain and cried out.

When Starbuck's breathing had subsided, Cain slid forward atop Starbuck; she rolled her on top and held her. Starbuck rested her cheek head next Cain's moist face and kissed her. Her long hair was damp from perspiration.

After awhile she got up and slid off Cain smiling back at her as she walked to the bathroom. Starbuck turned on the water faucet and cupped her hands to drink some water. She was thirsty after Cain had taken her and was not disappointed, beamed Starbuck. She smiled at the experience while splashing water on her face. Starbuck could hardly wait to do her, to conquer Cain. She took the cups of water back in the bedroom.

Starbuck saw that Cain was already sitting upright on the bed half naked and was smiling. She had almost taken off her belt. Her bra, boots and socks were already off. Vexed, Starbuck set the cups brusquely on the nightstand.

"Let me do that," commanded Starbuck as she tried to take away Cain's belt from her hands.

Cain smirked as she held the other end of the belt tightly. She yanked aggressively on the belt pulling Cain upright. Starbuck paused to survey Cain's half naked body.

"So now what?" teased Cain.

Cain smiled wickedly and continued to undress; unbuttoning her pants with her free hand while provoking Starbuck for a reaction. She gripped Cain's free hand and forced it behind Cain's back and holding her wrist firmly there. Starbuck began to coil the taut belt around her other hand trying to draw in Cain.

Cain didn't budge. She resisted and countered by unraveling the belt from Starbuck.

Furiously, she squeezed Cain's wrist pressing it against her back making Cain lurch forward into her. They nearly both lost balance and toppled a chair.

"What are you going do now?" dared Cain.

Starbuck answered with a fierce kiss, kissing Cain ferociously on her lips. Cain accepted and let Starbuck continue to kiss her roughly. Cain yielded the belt to Starbuck and wrapped her hand behind Starbuck's neck for support. Starbuck cast the belt aside and relaxed her grip releasing Cain's wrist but held Cain's hand. Cain intertwined her fingers with Starbuck's fingers while Starbuck kissed her gently.

Starbuck unzipped Cain's pants loosening them from her waist. She slipped her free hand between Cain's legs massaging her moist panty, irregularly squeezing her clothed sex. Feeling light-headed, Cain tilted her head back for air, breathing and sighing deeply. Starbuck gently kissed her neck seeing Cain's chest turn pink. She held on letting her desire mount.

"Kara," Cain moaned. "I want you."

Starbuck led Cain on the bed gently guiding her to lie back

"Lift your hips," whispered Starbuck as she removed Cain's pants and traced her fingers at her at strong, long legs.

Kneeling, Starbuck parted Cain's long legs and ran her finger tips up her legs toward her inner thighs. She noticed a small tattoo on the Cain's left hip partially hidden beneath the panty. Starbuck started to kiss her inner thighs. She could hear Cain breathing grow louder.

Starbuck paused over Cain's clothed pelvis and looked mischievously at her. Starbuck open her mouth and clench with her teeth at Cain's panties. Cain fought to maintain control as Starbuck tugged at her panties and dip a finger in and out of her. Cain moaned. Starbuck could feel how soaked Cain was.

"You're so wet," whispered Kara as she pulled out her finger to lick it. "And you taste good."

Cain felt Starbuck fingers leave her.

"Touch me, please," whispered Cain. She wanted the touching to continue. Cain felt Starbuck's hands pulling her panties off.

"Not yet," commanded Starbuck as she straddled Cain.

Starbuck wanted to do more. She leaned forward to kiss her and moved Cain's arms to her side tucking them between her thighs. Starbuck squeezed her thighs to secure Cain and sat up grinning.

Starbuck reached back for one cups of water and took a sip, and then dipped her fingers in the cool water. Taking her time, she brushed her wet, fingertips lightly on Cain's chest. Cain jumped from the cool sensation and gasped for air. Starbuck saw the reaction on Cain's face and felt her buckled beneath her. With one hand, she held on to Cain's shoulder as her other hand continue to trace circles on Cain's tense abdomen.

"Damnit Touch me," demanded Cain, as she squirmed.

"I'm not done yet," declared as she relaxed her thighs, releasing Cain's hands.

Leaning forward, Starbuck slipped one of her arms around Cain's waist and the place the other on Cain's shoulder. She kissed Cain's breasts. She took one of Cain's breasts in her mouth and sucked vigorously. Starbuck gently tugged at Cain's nipple with her teeth and then released it, and then caught the nipple with her lips. She repeated with the other breast, performing a yank-release-catch on the hard nipple. Cain buried her face in Starbuck's hair with her eyes closed, breathing very hard.

"Take me," Cain whispered hoarsely.

Starbuck knew Cain was getting close to peaking. She removed her arms and shifted to be between Cain's legs. Scooting back, she guided her hand to Cain's swollen center. She slipped her fingers in and out, slowly but increasing the pace. Cain moaning increased and her breathing became more ragged.

Her legs naturally open wider and wrapped them around Starbuck's back to hold on. Fully relaxed, Cain let Starbuck enter her. Cain's pelvis welcomed Starbuck's fingers. Starbuck descended and kissed her treasure trove while her fingers explored inside her. She took her time and sucked Cain's edges. Cain gasped and clutched the bed sheets to hold on, she felt like she was seeing stars.

Short of breath, Cain climbed higher and higher with the apex nearly in sight. At the point of no return, Cain relinquished control and let her body oscillate. Cain felt the sensation overcome her, crying out in pleasure. After Cain had succumbed to the wave of pleasure, Starbuck removed her fingers and gave Cain's pelvis a final kiss. She moved forward atop Cain feeling the sensation dissipate savoring her warmth.


	4. Rising Stars

The sound of water woke up Starbuck. Invigorated, she sighed and stretched her body, feeling an ice pack slide off her shoulder. She caught it and set it aside. Starbuck considered joining Cain in the shower but thought otherwise. She had incredible and wild night with Cain and that's how she wanted to remember Cain. Starbuck dreaded and hated the morning after, small talk; so awkward she thought. She doubted Cain was into small talk as well. She could tell Cain had things to do; she had already laid out a fresh uniform on a loveseat.

Kicking off the blanket, Starbuck got out bed; she started to hunt for her clothes and boots. She scanned the ransacked room and smiled approvingly: bed sheets pulled off exposing the mattress, pillows on the floor, clothes and shoes strewn about, a toppled chair, and a bra dangling on a nightstand lamp. What a wild fraking night, laughed Starbuck as she snatched the bra.

Looking at the mirror, Cain smiled as she noticed small marks on chest and felt sore from the scratches on her back. Starbuck was such a freak in bed. She underestimated her skills or maybe Starbuck was quicker learner, either way it had been a wild and exhilarating night. Cain could hear Starbuck stirring about as she helped herself to the rolling breakfast cart in her office.

Not to past up some free food, Starbuck sampled what was available from the breakfast cart, while lingering in Cain's office. That room looked more subdued and she quickly averted her eyes from the bloodstained wall. Instead, she looked at other items on an adjacent wall. Starbuck was curious and decided she wanted learn more about this amazing woman.

On the adjacent wall, there were additional shelves that housed plaques, awards, and pictures that had spared from the previous night attack. Looking at these items and pictures, Starbuck could tell Cain was a highly decorated and accomplished officer. One picture caught her attention. She took it down and examined it more closely, it was a younger Cain in a flightsuit standing next to an attractive pilot.

Both were on the flight line standing in front of vipers. Based on the viper insignia, she could tell it was the Tauron Air Base. The picture looked like one of those official military photos; Cain was smiling. She looked happy, while the stoic younger woman next to her was looking on cheerfully. Starbuck was curious to know who that beautiful woman was.

"Do you see something you like," joyously asked Cain as she stepped in with a pile of paperwork.

Starbuck turned around. "Yes, I was wonder who that woman is, standing next to you?" asked Starbuck as she held the framed picture.

Cain expression changed, but she quickly suppressed it, and replied.

"She's just a pilot," lied Cain.

Starbuck knew that was a fib. Tauron Air Base was a premier command post; elite flight squadrons were stationed there only the best pilots went there. No, thought Cain, she was more than just a pilot, was a great pilot and a special woman or had been. She pushed away those feelings. Starbuck could tell that woman meant something by Cain's expression.

Taking a chance, Starbuck commented, "It looked like a special moment."

Nodding, "Yes it was special day – it was my first real command. It was my first day on the job as the new Tauron base commander," conceded Cain as she looked at the picture.

Cain remembered that day, the changing of command ceremony, the air show that followed, and the officer's ball that evening. Each squadron did a flight demonstration for the air show. The respective, CAGs were responsible to come up with different flying formations. To Commander Cain, the formations looked more or less the same, except for one; it used Tauron themes. She was impressed with that flight demonstration.

Cain wanted to know who the CAG was that who used Tauron themes; it was so innovated and moving. After the air show, she was introduced to that particular CAG, she was surprised by the charming, reserved, and soft spoken flight officer. Cain had expected a boisterous or brash flight officer.

Cain, asked her how came about with her idea. The CAG explained that she had read the interoffice memo that outlined Commander's Cain military past duty stations, awards, accomplishments and came up with the flight formation using Tauron themes. Cain was astonished by this modest pilot.

Cain remembered the woman was slightly breathless when Cain praised her; the CAG did not expect to receive a personal compliment. But now she was gone just like everyone she knew. In one swoop the Cylons had descended and attacked the 12 colonies. Cain always liked her smile but now she was gone.

Starbuck looked embarrassed as she made a faux pas. She saw the sadness in Cain's eyes and was befuddled what to say next.

Changing the subject, Cain said, "I can see I'm going to have to renovate this room but in the meantime I have to get ready for the staff briefing."

"Maybe we can discuss the rescue mission and come up with some ideas before the meeting," added Cain, as she started to organize her paperwork.

Clearing her throat, Starbuck whispered, "Sir, I not sure if it is worth trying at this point."

Starbuck looked down; she didn't how it would be possible to ever see Sam. Not being able to see him stung her.

"Thrace, are you giving up? – Come on," encouraged Cain.

"I've already tried once with then Commander Adama. I am not sure if Admiral Adama will listen again."

"I thought this meant a great deal to you and were very passionate about the idea. You mentioned there were survivors you knew back there."

"Yes, I miss them. . .," faltered Starbuck.

"If those people mean something to you, fight for it. If you want it that badly – I will support you."

Starbuck nodded yes.

"Chin up Thrace, anything is possible," encouraged Cain.

* * *

Although, military staff briefings were for military officers, Admiral Adama decided to have the first meeting on Colonial One as a gesture of good will. One reason was to assuage the civilian officials; the standoff between the two battleships had put the civilians on edge. Future meetings would alternate between Galactica and Pegasus and would be only with military officers.

Roslyn welcomed the meeting. She hoped for positive results but she did not hold breath or high expectations for Cain. Roslyn looked around the room and saw both Adama and Cain were talking amongst themselves. Most of the officers and civilian officials were present and had already sat down.

Starbuck arrived at Colonial One dressed in clean dress blue uniform with her day planner. Ever since she became the Pegasus CAG she was accountable for the status of pilots and planes. She looked around for seat near the back or least in the middle but they were already taken. All that remain were the front row seats. She could barely stay awake as she sat down.

To start things off, Adama indicated on working jointly but keeping unit cohesion without interfering with the internal affairs of the respective battle ships. Then Adama let officers from both ships give their status reports without any particular order.

Starbuck was wondering where was Lee or now Major Lee "Apollo" Adama was? She just found out that he had been promoted to Major, she wanted to congratulate him. Then it was her turned to speak, she went up to the podium. She rattled off her status report: number of pilots, training status, mishap reports, status and raptor and viper availability. Starbuck was finishing up when she heard a door open from the back heard squeaking sound. It was Lee.

Lee was wearing brand new shoes that had not been broken in. He had spent a pleasurable night with Dualla and misplaced his shoes. Starbuck motioned to Lee, to the seats up front, guiltily he slipped in. Admiral Adama was slightly annoyed, his son looked disheveled and he looked like he rolled off bed. Next, it was Lee's turn and he gave his status report. Starbuck suppressed a giggle at the spectacle; he had a cowlick. Did Lee forget how to use a comb?

Colonel Fisk went next. The jovial officer gave his status report, peppered with anecdotes and concluded with a joke that had everyone laughing. Then it was Colonel Tigh turn.

"I can't top what Colonel Fisk said but I will try . . .," started Tigh.

Just then Starbuck emitted a loud yawn; she was exhausted and was having hard time staying up. Her shoulder was starting to ache; she resisted taking any painkillers for fear that it would put her asleep. After the meeting she vowed to find a place to curl up and sleep, she did care where.

Offended, Tigh gave Starbuck a dirty look but continued to give his status report. What a frakking b!tch. He didn't care if she was one of the best pilots, she could at least show some respect.

After Tigh spoke, Adama decided to have a short break. At that, the officers and Quorum officials got up seeking refreshments, and milled about. Cain was not amused how this meeting was dragging on. She learned to keep her meetings short, her officers knew better or least should have known better. Give a brief report in a professional manner.

Starbuck felt relieved to get up, she started towards the head; she wanted to take her medicine. Lee went beside her.

He had a boyish grin and said, "Hey Kara I missed you the other night, how are you?"

"Oh really, I doubt that – I heard you were preoccupied," grinned back Starbuck.

Surprised he cleared his throat and changed the subject. "So I heard you took a bullet for Admiral Cain." Amazing how fast stories circulated thought Starbuck.

"I'm fine Lee, I'm OK. Can we talk another time?"

"So, what were you doing in her quarters in the first place?" asked Lee, as he peered at Starbuck face. She had this look.

"Lee, I need to go to the head," responded Starbuck tartly. She didn't like where this conservation was going.

"Did you stay there all night . . . on the Pegasus?" pursued Lee.

He held Starbuck's forearm. If it wasn't for her aching shoulder she would have elbowed him and pull away. However, her shoulder was screaming for attention.

She enunciated slowly. "Get Your Frakking Hand Off My Arm Before I Deck You, Sir," hissed Starbuck.

At that moment all heads turned and conservations stopped. Startled, Lee took his hand off Starbuck and stepped back to let her by.

Both Adama and Cain frowned. Excusing himself from Cain, Adama walked toward his son; he was not pleased and took this son aside. Cain watched the drama unfold; she could believe that Lee had been promoted. She looked at Starbuck as she walked aft of Colonial One. Moments before she heard Starbuck's outburst, she looked liked she wanted to hit Lee. Cain wondered what this was all about.

Disappointed, Cain witnessed how this meeting had degenerated into a free for all. Her nerves were on edge, all these distractions were gnawing at her. She turned away abruptly, looking at one of small view ports. Outside she could see her ship the Pegasus.

Cain wished she was there instead of wasting her time here. She wondered if it was worth sticking her neck out for Starbuck's quest. These doubts started to peck at her. She took a deep breath, focusing on her strengths while dismissing the weakness of other people. Cain broke from her thoughts when Adama announced the break was over; it was her turn to speak.

Admiral Cain went to Colonial One podium and stood straight facing the audience. Her presence commanded respect. Every officer sat up as if at attention and even the slouching, Quorum officials felt compelled to sit straight.

Every eyeball was centered at her wondering what she was going to say. Cain looked at the audience and saw anger, boredom, curiosity, disdain, fear, resentment and scorn. This was nothing new to Cain; she had spoken to rough crowds before. She did see one smiling, cheerful face – Starbuck. She was a friendly beacon among the hostile audience.

"Admiral Adama and President Roslyn, on the behalf of the Battle Star Pegasus officers and crew, the Pegasus is here to guard the civilian and ready to fight the Cylons," proclaimed Cain.

Looking at Adama, "I am preparing a reconnaissance mission of the 12 Colonies and rescue any survivors," informed Cain as she looked at Adama.

"What do you propose?" asked Adama.

"The plan is to conduct planetary surveys to determine if the planets are livable after the nuclear fallout and to find survivors."

"We can settle once and for all whether the 12 Colonies are worth fighting for or move on. It's a win-win situation for all. If the planets are not livable I will not longer pursue this issue. Either way you will have my full _cooperation_," stated Cain.

Interested, "Tell me more of the plan," asked Adama

"I would have the Pegasus go back to the 12 Colonies to conduct the mission," announced Cain.

"Interesting plan but it's too risky, many lives would be put in danger," replied Adama.

Adama was not about to give up the Pegasus. Two battle ships were better than one to guard the civilian fleet and to fight the Cylons while searching for Earth. Cain doubted that Adama would let the Pegasus go back and wasn't surprised at his response. If she was in charge she would do the same; she wouldn't want to lose a valuable military asset.

"Another option is to use the captured Cylon transport ship that Captain Thrace acquired from Caprica," calmly proposed Cain.

Starbuck remembered that large ship landing as she was escaping that dreadful hospital when the Cylons held her captive.

Looking at Starbuck, "That ship should be adequate to large enough to accommodate survivors and survey probes," stated Cain.

Adama asked, "Starbuck what do you think?"

"Sir, there are about two dozen survivors I am aware of at Caprica. If we strip out unnecessary items we'll have room for them," replied Starbuck, excitedly.

For once, Starbuck was glad she was sitting up front. It was like being ringside at a pyramid game with all that excitement. She got to play and watch at the same time.

"What about the planetary probes," inquired Adama.

"Four probes is the minimum we need, Lt. Gaeta can explain better," responded Starbuck.

Adama pondered at the plan and looked at the Cain. It was a good plan in that it could finally settle any lingering doubts about the 12 Colonies and survivors. He saw the determination in her eyes and he could tell she wanted this mission.

"That's sounds like a doable plan, Admiral Cain."

"However, there is something else that requires out attention; it involves two men. That dispute needs to be settled first," declared Adama.

"I'm glad you brought that up," said Cain pleasantly. "I happen to have both men, Lieutenant Agatha and Chief Tyrol, in my raptor." Astonished, Roslyn looked at Cain in disbelief.

In any other times, Cain would not have given up these men but currently she didn't have any political clout. The thought of letting go these men irked Cain. However, she did not see any advantage of keeping them. It was time to move on.

The audience hummed at the comment. Adama had not expected this from Cain and motioned his son to go to the shuttle with Fisk. They came back shortly and Lee nodded enthusiastically. Adama looked and smiled at the charismatic Admiral – smooth move.

Gods Damm, talk about horse-trading. I'd play poker with her anytime, mused Colonel Tigh.

"Admiral Cain, I want you to go ahead with the plan but with the second option. Give me another brief me when you finalize the plan," said Adama.


End file.
